Simple words mean the most
by Catherine-G
Summary: Andrew is involved in an accident but no one has any way of telling Monica what has happened
1. Default Chapter

Monica watched as Andrew packed his bags. "Do you really have to go?" she asked. "Yes Monica I do, you know that" he replied. Andrew had been assigned to help a young man get over the death of his father, and Monica was getting annoyed because Andrew was never there for her anymore.

Monica sat on the edge of her bed and sobbed, Andrew went over and hugged her "I am really sorry about this and I know you are upset, but I'll be back in a few days". "You always say that, but you are always a lot longer than that" Monica shouted, "Just go!"

Andrew got up and got his car keys, went over to Monica and kissed her head "bye, love you" he whispered. Monica looked up said "I don't care right now, Andrew". He sighed as he turned around to leave.

Andrew got in the car and thought about what Monica had said, had she really meant it? He looked at the clock and started the car.

Tess found Monica crying, "What's wrong angelgirl?" she asked, "I shouted at Andrew, because he is always away longer than he says, I hardly ever get to see him, and I told him that I didn't care that he loved me" Monica sobbed. Tess looked at her "Phone him tomorrow and tell him you're sorry". Monica nodded.

Andrew stopped to get something to eat; he tried to phone Tess and Monica, but couldn't get an answer as they had gone shopping. Monica walked around the shop with Tess, hardly speaking, and every question she was asked was answered with "yes" or "no".

Andrew drove down the highway, he couldn't stop thinking about what Monica had said. As he turned the corner another car pulled out of another road, Andrew turned the wheel of the car, but ended skidding and slamming into some railings.

The other driver ran over to Andrew's car and looked inside. Andrew was unconscious so he called an ambulance, which seemed to take forever to arrive.

As soon as they arrived two men got Andrew out of the car, and he was taken straight to hospital. "I am really sorry about what I said to Andrew" Monica sighed "I know, but you can't do anything about it until tomorrow" Tess replied, not knowing anything about the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Monica tried to phone Andrew. "Tess, here's no answer" she sighed, "I don't think he wants to take to me". Tess hugged Monica "He wouldn't do that, he loves you too much, you're his girlfriend".

Tess got her phone and tried calling him, knowing that if he had his phone he would answer to her. Monica stood beside Tess and said, "He's not answering is he?" Tess shook her head. "Maybe he is driving and can't answer his phone, so I'll try again this evening and if there is still no answer, we can call the hotel, OK?" Monica nodded.

Andrew had woken up and was asking about Monica "Would you like to call her?" asked one of the doctors "I don't know her number, it was saved on my phone and it's still in the car". Andrew lay in bed and thought about Monica, he really needed her to be with him.

"Do you want to go out someplace?" Tess asked. Monica shook her head "I want to stay here, Andrew may phone". Tess went to the kitchen to make dinner, she started making a pizza but then realised that they didn't have any cheese. "I'll have to go to the store to buy cheese," Tess shouted from the kitchen "Ok" Monica replied.

Monica flicked through the television channels and realising it was almost 6pm, she knew Andrew would be at the hotel by now. Tess returned with two bags of shopping "Hey, that's a lot of cheese" Monica laughed. "I decided to get a few other things" Tess replied, "Ok a lot of other things". Monica smiled and carried on watching television.

At the dinner table a while later Monica asked Tess to call Andrew, but there was still no answer so Tess called the hotel that Andrew was staying in. "I'm sorry I can't help you" a woman's voice said "He hasn't arrived yet".

Tess returned to Monica "He hasn't got there yet, but don't worry about it he probably got stuck in traffic", Tess said, secretly knowing that even if he had got lost or stuck in traffic, he should still have arrived by now. Monica sat up and stared at Tess.

Monica looked through her cupboard trying to find some photos. She pulled out loads of boxes, although she still couldn't find them. Monica quickly put everything back and went to look in the other rooms.

She eventually found them in a draw. She emptied them on to the bed and looked at them. They were photos of Andrew and her together. One of them was of Andrew and her hugging; she put the rest back but kept that one out. She sat on her bad and stared at it, longing to speak to Andrew.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew lay alone in the darkness of the hospital ward. He wondered what Monica was doing. He closed his eyes and prayed, not for himself, but for Monica. "Please help me to contact her..."

The last lights in the hospital ward went off and Andrew was alone. The only other person who had been in the same ward as Andrew, had been taken to another room. Andrew didn't get much sleep that night. He kept thinking about Tess and Monica.

At 8am the next morning, a doctor came to see Andrew. He looked at the cut on Andrew's head and changed the bandage. "Are you OK," he asked. Andrew nodded "I just want to see my girlfriend, Monica" he sighed, "Her number was saved on my phone but it's still in my car".

Monica woke up and glanced over at the clock, it was 11am. She ran into the kitchen to see Tess. "Has Andrew arrived at the hotel yet?" she asked. Tess shook her head "I have phoned but no, he's not there". Monica turned around and ran back to her room and sobbed. What if Andrew had left her? Was it because of the argument?

After she stopped crying she went back to talk to Tess "Do you think Andrew would leave me?" she asked. Tess hugged her "No angelgirl he wouldn't, He loves you more than anything". "I'm so worried about him," Monica sobbed. "I know you are, but I'm sure he's fine" Tess replied.

A while later, Andrew was visited by a woman. "Someone just brought this, they asked me to give it too you" she said as Andrew was given a plastic bag "Who is it from?" he asked "It was the guy who hit your car" she said as she walked off. Andrew opened the bag and pulled out his phone and a piece of paper which read:

Dear Andrew

Hope you feel Ok, I found your phone on the road and thought I'd give it back to you.

Andrew called the doctor and told him that he had his phone and that he wanted to phone Monica. "You can't use phones in the hospital, but I'd be willing to go out and phone for you" the doctor smiled. "Yes, can you phone Monica?" Andrew asked. The doctor took the phone and went outside.

Monica's phone rang. Tess watched as she answered "Oh no" was all Monica could say before she was in tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tess asked.

"Andrew has been involved in a car accident" She sobbed. "Where is he?" Tess asked "He's in hospital" she replied "can we go to see him now?" Tess nodded.

The doctor returned to Andrew "I phoned Monica and she is really upset, but at least she knows what has happened and she is coming to visit you later".


	4. Chapter 4

Monica got out of the car and followed Tess into the hospital. They went to the room that Andrew was in and opened the door. Andrew was reading a book "Monica!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw her. Tess smiled "I'll leave you two alone for a while" as she walked out of the room.

Monica stood by the door, not knowing what to say. "You can come near me" he smiled. He help out his arms and Monica hugged him and sobbed, "I have been so worried about you".

Andrew explained what had happened. "I'm sorry I shouted at you" Monica said. "I know" he replied "and I forgive you". Monica lay next to Andrew, happy that they were together.

Andrew sat up and held Monica close to him. He looked at her and smiled, before leaning forward and kissing her gently. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Meanwhile, Tess had gone to get some food, she wanted to see Andrew, but knew that Monica needed some time alone with him.

A doctor knocked on the door and opened it "I have some good news" he smiled "We are going to do some tests later today, and if everything is OK you can go home tomorrow". Monica and Andrew looked at each other and smiled.

Tess returned a few minuets later. Monica and Andrew were sitting on the bed holding each other. "Hello Angelboy" she smiled. Tess spent a while with Andrew, them they were told that visiting time was over.

"Bye" Tess said as she went to open the door. Monica hugged Andrew, "I don't want to leave you again" she sobbed. "Tess, I'll be there in a few minuets, wait outside" she said.

The doctor came back and told Monica that she had to leave. "No, I want her to stay" Andrew demanded "I haven't seen her for almost a week, and I need her". The doctor looked at Andrew "Well I suppose she can stay with you tonight". Monica smiled.

"Anyway I came to get you for your tests" the doctor said. Andrew kissed Monica "See you in a little while, there are some magazines there if you want to read them".

Monica told Tess that she was staying the night "OK, I'll see you tomorrow" Tess replied.

Monica sat on Andrews bed and stared out of the window. A while later Andrew returned "Are you OK" Monica asked. Andrew nodded "Yeah I'm fine". Monica yawned "C'mon lets go to bed" Andrew said.

Monica lay next to Andrew. Andrew turned around and said, "I love you more than you can imagine". "I love you too" she replied. She put her arm around Andrew, she had missed his warm touch and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew was woken early the following day by someone opening the door "I'm sorry to wake you but I have some great news" the doctor smiled "You can go home today". Andrew, still half asleep, woke Monica and told her. She smiled and hugged him "I'm so glad".

Monica quickly got up and got dressed. She wore a pink top and jeans. "I'm going to phone Tess to tell her that you are coming home", Monica said as she left the room. Andrew got all his things and put them in a bag. Monica returned a few minuets later "Ok, Tess is coming in an hour so do you want to go and get some food?" she asked. Andrew nodded.

They sat opposite each other, Monica had coffee and Andrew had sandwiches. "I'm so happy that we are together" Monica smiled "When you didn't answer your phone I thought you had left me". Andrew looked at her "I would never leave you" he smiled, holding her hand "What made you think that?" "Well I thought that you were annoyed at me because we argued, and that you didn't love me" she said quietly.

Tess arrived a little while later. Monica and Andrew got in the back of the car "Welcome back" Tess said to Andrew. Monica put her arm around Andrew and looked at a mountain in the distance "I wonder how far away that is" she said. Andrew laughed and rolled his eyes.

As soon as they got home, Andrew went to have a shower and Tess and Monica made food. "I need some milk" Tess said, "Can you go to get some for me?" "Sure, can where are the car keys?" Tess stared at her "I didn't say you could take the car". Monica laughed, "You don't trust me do you?" The reply was "No angelgirl I don't".

Andrew walked into the kitchen and looked at what Tess was making. He got a glass of water and went to watch T.V. Monica returned with two bags of shopping. Tess looked at her "That's a lot of milk" she said sarcastically "Well I decided to get some coffee" Monica smiled "Ok, I got quite a lot of coffee but it will not be wasted".

Monica joined Andrew on the sofa and laid her head on him, watching T.V. until Tess called them for food. "Wow this looks lovely" Monica said, looking at the lasagne Tess had made. They sat at the table and ate.

Andrew yawned, "I'm going to bed". He held Monica's hand and took her in the living room "Thank you for being there for me, I really appreciate it". He kissed Monica passionately "you are a wonderful person" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Final chapter

"Tess, I need to use the dining room for something tonight" Andrew said looking at Tess and smiling. Tess looked back at him "What for?" she asked. "It's for something for Monica" he replied.

Tess was still a bit curious about what Andrew was planning. What could be so important? "Also I have another favour" he said "Can you go out this evening?" Tess turned around and stared at him "I don't mind you using the dining room but I would like to stay here" she replied.

"Anyway what are you gong to do?" "I haven't spent much time with Monica recently and I want to cook her a meal and spend some time alone with her" he sighed. Tess nodded "Well I suppose I'll go out somewhere tonight" she smiled.

Andrew spent the next two hours deciding what to cook. He finally decided to make spaghetti and meat sauce. He then thought what else he could do to make it special.

Monica came home from shopping to find all the lights turned off. She opened the door and found Andrew waiting for her. He took to hands and led her into the dining room. "Tess has gone out so I can have some time alone with you" he smiled.

Monica looked around the room. She was amazed by what Andrew had done. He had made dinner and had lit candles all around the room. "Oh, Andrew, you really didn't have to do this" she smiled as she sat down. Andrew sat opposite her "Well do you like it?" Monica smiled at him "It's wonderful".

Once they had eaten, they sat on the sofa and Andrew run his fingers through Monica's hair "I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately" he sighed. Monica hugged him "Well you're here now and that's all that matters".

Tess returned to find them both sleeping on the sofa. She got a blanket and put it over them, kissed them both goodnight, and then went to bed herself.

Monica woke a few minuets later and kissed Andrew's head. She pulled the blanket over her and Andrew, and put her arm around him "Goodnight" she whispered.

The End


End file.
